


Wingman

by sabine_leo



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Ben & Tom are having a fun night out.There is only one question Ben can´t get Tom to answer without drinks. WHY hasn´t he asked you out yet?





	Wingman

„There you are! I was looking for you! I´ve got another drink with your name on it!”

Tom turned half way to smile at one of his best friends as the door behind him fell shut again and kept the deep bass and rhythmic music inside the venue. The terrace he stood on lay in darkness, the garden just a shadow under the dark blue night sky. Turning fully to lean against the heavy stone balustrade he took the drink out of Benedict’s hand and grinned a little.

“Had to take a breather. I am starting to feel all the drinks which had my name on them.”

Benedict laughed a deep rumble of a laugh. “You, my friend are out of practice!”

Tom snickered as Ben held up his own glass and said “Cheers!”

After a sip Ben looked at Tom and a hiccup escaped his lips, which made Tom grin broadly.

Making a somewhat hilarious face Ben said. “To be frank…I think I am out of practice too.”

 

Benedict leaned against the stone next to Tom and lankily threw his arm around his friends’ shoulders. “Tonight, we celebrate. Tonight, we have fun…”

Ben looked into Toms eyes. “…and tomorrow we will probably have a bad headache!”

They both snorted and downed the rest of the liquid inside their glasses.

Benedict took the empty glass out of Toms hand and shook his head as if he wanted to clear it.

“You want a Thomas, a William or a Tom next?”

Tom groaned. “Which name do I have to say to get a water?”

Benedict laughed. “They all include water…And I don´t think you want me to call you…” He looked like he was thinking hard for a second. “…Penelope…for the rest of the night!”

Opening the door to get back inside Ben grinned and looked into Toms eyes.

“Or should I call you (Y/N)?!”

 

Tom huffed and kicked himself off of the balustrade. “I take a Tom!”

Benedict bowed. “That´s the spirit! But talking about (Y/N)…What´s it with the both of you?”

“I might need another drink for that!” Tom grinned with a little blush but kept his silence for now.

 

A little while later in a separated seating area Ben watched Tom with a tad dopey expression on his face. “Seeriouuslyy…Why don´t you ask her out?” He motioned with his hands in the air.

“All that dancing around each other makes me woozy!”

Tom snorted and rubbed his face. “We are not dancing around…I was jus…just…”

Ben interrupted with a grin “To damn shy to speak up! You are a tall, handsome…chicken! That´s what you are!” Tom grunted and pointed at Ben. “…jus…taking it slow. THAT`S what I wanted to say.”

“Slow as a snail? Or a Turtle?...” Ben thought really hard. “…Is there another, even slower animal?”

Tom put down his empty glass with a hard thud.

“Am no chicken!”

“Ohhhh you are!” Ben grinned.

“Nope!” Tom popped the p.

“Prove it!”

Tom looked incredulous at his friend. “What? How? Now?”

“3 excellent questions Williammmm. I might just have the answers.”

Ben held up his fist and opened up a finger with each word he spoke.

“ProveIt!” His thumb came up as he spoke the 2 words as one.

“Phone!” His index finger flipped open.

“YES!” His middle finger joined in on his equation.

Tom rolled his eyes what made him a bit dizzy. 

“I have one word as answer for you…and one finger.”

He flipped Ben of with his middle finger adding the word “NO!”

 

Benedict groaned in exasperation about his obstinate friend but Tom stood abruptly.

“There is noooo way I am doing this over a phone…”

Ben stood up himself as Tom got into motion. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to ask (Y/N) out! Well, I will… but you´ll come with me!”

 

It did not occur to any of those two that it might be a little late in the night for that…. They have had some Ben, Benedict, Tom, Thomas and Williams too much for that.

 

Coming home from dinner with 2 of your girlfriends a little later than usual you stayed up a bit longer to enjoy the warm summer breeze on your balcony before heading into bed. It still was so warm that you left open the window to get at least a bit of cooler air inside your warm flat later in the night. The open window let to you hearing a commotion outside at 2 in the morning. Still in a dazed state of waking up slowly you could not think straight at first.

 

“Ring the bell!” Said one deep voice.

“Noo…” said another a bit higher pitched as if annoyed.

“Told you…chicken!”

“Would you stop the chicken talk. I am no chicken!”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Asked the deep voice with a hint of amusement in it.

“Are you planning on serenading under the balcony?” It added.

“Stop talking for a moment and let me think!”

Now a deep chuckle sounded through the summer air.

“I think we had at least 4 drinks too much to THINK!”

Now both voices were laughing.

 

You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes. Those voices seemed familiar. Not bothering to turn the lights on you walked to the window and peeked outside. You strained your eyes as you saw two figures in the shadows. One was sitting on the grass in front of your flat and the other was pacing, a little unsteady, from left to right.

 

“Oh oh oh ohhhh, throw a rock against her window and quote Romeo and Juliet!!”

The one on the grass was getting onto his knees, holding out his arms and pointing at the balcony.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…”

A chuckle escaped you, you were pretty sure that this was Benedict and the tall, lean shadow striding towards him looked like Tom.

“Are you mad?” Yep, that was Tom.

“Why? You would not call her; you are not going to riiiiing her bell…what else is left then serenade!?”  

Tom pushed against Bens shoulders. Benedict lost his balance and fell backwards into the grass.

“I will not quote Romeo and Juliet!” Tom started to laugh as Ben lay there like a turtle on its back.

“I might have asked that before but WHY?” Ben tried to get into a comfortable position.

“Juliet was 13, Romeo 16 their love lasted 3 days and 6 people got killed!”

“Oh…that slipped my mind!” Ben sounded surprised but started to laugh and grabbed Toms leg, tugged hard.

 

Tom fell like a chopped tree and after an “Uuumph!” They both started to laugh like maniacs, laying in the grass before your home. You could not hold back your own laughter as you opened the balcony door and stepped out in your oversized sleeping shirt and short pants.

“Having fun down there?” You asked with a grin on your face.

 

Tom scrambled back to his feet with a lot less elegance than he normally sported. Ben just snorted and sat up. “NOW we are getting to the fun part!”

Tom stood under your balcony and looked up, swaying. “Did…did we wake you?”

Ben chuckled. “Well…DUH…its almost 3 in the morning William!”

Toms eyes got big. He turned to Ben and said.

“Shit! I think we might not have thought that through at all”

 

Ben managed to hold back his laugh for almost 2 seconds before bursting and making Tom giggle as well. Hiding your own laugh, you stood there and watched to grown, tall, normally eloquent and intelligent renowned actors struggle to keep it together. As if Tom suddenly remembered where he was, he turned back to you and gulped.

“I…” he started and grinned again. “I…I´m SO sorry!”

“For what?” Ben cut in. “For not calling, ringing her bell, waking her up or because you are to much of a chicken to ask her out?”

“Would you shut it! Please!” Tom hissed and smiled back up at you.

“Probably all of that!” He said and took a deep breath.

“(Y/N)…” Tom began but Ben could not keep quiet.

“This whole under the balcony thingy is overrated if you ask me.” He now stood next to Tom and continued. “I mean, the permanent looking up makes me feel funny.”

Toms brows furrowed as Ben braced himself to give Tom a bunk-up.

“Up you go! Look into her eyes not at her damn balcony!”

 

Tom shrugged and before you could say that this probably was not a very good idea Ben had Tom half way up already. “Oh my god!” You shrieked as Tom clutched to the handrail and stood on Bens shoulders. “Hi!” Tom grinned and aimed one of his megawatt smiles at you.

 “GET UP THERE NOW!” Ben huffed from below.

“Oh, yes….of course!”

Tom hefted himself up and somewhat managed to get over the rail, landing on his butt.

 

This must be a weird dream; this could not be happening for real. Laughingly you held out a hand for Tom and he took it to get up onto his feet. His hair was dishevelled, his glasses sat a little askew on his nose and his shirt had grass stains and dirt on it. But his smile was handsome as always.

“Hi…” he said again and did not let go of your hand.

“Hey Thomas!” You grinned and looked into his blazing blue eyes.

“How can I help you?” You asked with a little laugh.

 

“You can help me by opening that door! I need to pee!” Ben said a bit to loud from down below.

You started to chuckle but Tom groaned and let his head fall back.

“How am I going to ask her out when you interrupt every time?” He stage-whispered down the balcony. Oh boy! Tom wanted to ask you out? Well, taking their state into account he probably would not have any knowledge of it come morning.

“(Y/N), Darling…” Tom started anew.

“Door! PEE!” Came a deep rumble again.

“Let me open the door real quick!” You said to a devastated looking Tom who just nodded.

 

Tom followed you inside and got rid of his shoes beforehand. Ben tiptoed on the spot as you buzzed open the door and squeezed himself into your home, beelining it to the bathroom. “THANKS!” He yelled. Turning after closing the door you nearly crashed into Toms broad chest. “Woah!”

He chuckled and grabbed your waist to keep you close.

“Hi!” He grinned again. “I said that already, didn´t I?”

“2 times!” You laughed and stroked down his chest.

“3 times a charm!” He grinned lopsided and watched you intensely.

 

The bathroom door opened and Ben came out hiccupping.

“You two sort that out! I am taking a nap!” And off he went into your bedroom.

Tom took your hand and tugged you into your livingroom.

“Sort that out, right. Where was I?” He talked to himself.

“Maybe you know after you had a good sleep?” You tried to give him an out.

Tom looked at you and shook his head. “Nooo, I…I really should have asked you a while ago…”

He smiled and took your hands into his but nothing came out of his mouth.

 

“Oh god, I am a chicken!” He said in horror and let go of your hands.

It took everything you had not to laugh just now. They both were clearly drunk but also very adorable at the same time. You liked Tom, a lot. And the both of you casually hung out with shared friends every now and then. You texted and shared a laugh in between meeting, but never, till now had Tom tried to take the next step. The two of you taking it slow and building a friendship first.

“Why don´t you go and take a look how Ben is doing?” You said lovingly and hugged him once.

“You are not a chicken, Thomas. You climbed up my balcony…” You grinned up to him and he chuckled softly. “I did…” Slowly you let go of him and he went into your bedroom.

“Ben?!” He whispered a bit to loud before you heard your bed give a groan as he probably fell onto it.

 

Good thing that you had a very comfy sofa that was big enough for you to sleep on…

 

Some minutes later you tiptoed into the bedroom to get a spare blanket and a pillow out of the closet. You had to clutch a hand to your mouth to keep from laughing as you saw the two men laying face down in your bed, facing each other and snoring softly. Shaking your head, you took the stuff you needed and got comfortable on the sofa.

 

Somewhere around 9 you sat with a hot cup of tea in your livingroom as you heard a healthy

“WHAT THE HELL?!” coming out of the bedroom.

“Stop spooning me Hiddleston! Where am I?”

A sleepy rumble “What? Ben?” You heard scrambling. “OH MY GOODNESS!”

Chuckling into your tea you watched the corridor with a grin on your face but the men were not yet ready to emerge. “Is this?” Ben whispered.

“(Y/N´S) place…bedroom to be exact….” Tom sounded horrified.

“What did we do??” He asked Ben silently. 

 

“Oh, nothing much! You had a discussion about Romeo and Juliet while laying in the grass, Tom climbed up my balcony standing on your shoulders Ben and then the both of you fell asleep in my bed!” You said loudly from where you were sitting. Enjoying the horrified silence with a grin on your face.

 

Two minutes later a shamefaced Tom came into the livingroom, looking sheepish and regretful.

“I don´t know what to say!” He started and looked at you.

You laughed and shook your head.

 “You don´t have to say anything. It was like a surreal play I got to watch last night.”

Ben came into the livingroom looking equally apologizing.

“I´m so sorry (Y/N)… Please don´t be cross with us!”

“How could I… you have been adorably silly in your drunken state. I don´t think that happens very often with you both being level-headed all the time.”

Ben grinned and hugged you nonetheless in request for forgiveness.

 

Tom followed suit and held on to you a bit longer. Taking a deep breath to start talking he looked at you but Ben, again, interrupted and grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers and said.   
“Time to do the walk of shame Thomas!”

“But!” Tom wanted to argue.   
“Nope, NOW…we have stolen enough time and sleep from (Y/N) as it is!”

The both of them were gone before you could say something. They left you standing there, shaking your head and pinching yourself to wake up from this nonsense of a dream.

 

Outside Tom looked flabbergasted at Ben. “Why did you do that? I just wanted to ask her out!”

Ben looked at Tom with a drawn eyebrow.

“Really?” he started. “Now? Looking like that? After sleeping in HER bed, drunk, spooning me and with grass stains all over your clothes? NOW you wanted to ask her out?”

Tom gulped and looked down on himself.

“I stand before you corrected.” Ben said. “You are no chicken. You´ve got delusional big balls when you think that THAT was the correct time to ask her out on a date! OR you are still drunk!”

Tom went white as a sheet while Ben spoke and shot him a shocked glance.

“Thank you for stopping me!” He rasped.

Ben snorted and nodded to keep walking. “Let´s go home. I need a shower! And an Advil!”

 

The day went by as if nothing had happened. You still thought you had imagined all of it but the dirt and the grass stains in your bed told a different story. Getting everything into the washer you went out to get some groceries and enjoyed an otherwise quiet day. At about 7 in the evening you heard a thud against your balcony window. Getting up to see if a bird hat hit the glass, you opened the door and looked around. A laugh escaped you as you saw Tom standing under your balcony and grinning up to you. “Hi!” He said and smiled. “Hi Thomas!” You laughed and leaned a bit over the rail.

“I do have a question that I have to get out before it burns me alive!” he said rather dramatic.

“Do speak, Thomas! I don´t want you to go up in flames!”

Tom chuckled and held up a single (Your favourite flower).

“Would you go on a date with me, (Y/N)…or 2 or 8?!” He shot a lovely and sexy smirk your way.

“Why don´t you come in and I give you my answer eye to eye!” You said with a grin and wanted to go inside to open the door for him.

“Alright, coming!” Tom said and took a start-up to leap up and grab the rail of your balcony. He hefted himself up and elegantly jumped over the rail to stand before you.

 

“That went better than yesterday!” He grinned and tilted his head.

“You wanted to be eye to eye…here I am. What´s your answer, darling?”

Tom took hold of your hands and smiled hopeful and sweet.

“Yes…” you said with a soft giggle. Tom started to grin bright like the sun and tugged you against his chest into a hug. “Are you kicking me out now or can I tempt you to order in and watch a movie together?” He asked with a longing gaze into your eyes. “As long as this will not count as our first date!” You teased and looked up into his baby blues. Tom chuckled and put a strand of hair behind your ear. “No, it does not count as such. Our first date will be quite romantic!”

Smiling you answered. “Oh, even more romantic than you leaping up my balcony to ask me out?”

Tom chuckled. “Oh yes! But when you put it like that…there is one thing missing right now!”

“Oh? What is missing?” You asked softly as Toms gaze got all intense and zeroed in on your lips.

“This…” he rasped and closed the distance between the both of you to seal your lips with his.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
